This invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for cleaning cutting blades. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning the blade of a food product slicing machine.
Food product slicing machines are widely used in butcher shops and meat departments of grocery stores and typically are used for slicing large blocks of meats and cheeses. In one common embodiment, the food slicing machine typically includes a produce carriage for supporting the block of meat, cheese or other produce to be sliced. The carriage is mounted on the slicing machine for back and forth oscillatory movement along a generally linear path and is often angled so that the item to be sliced is carried on an inclined plane. The item to be sliced slides by gravity or is carried toward a circular rotating blade. The rotating blade is offset with respect to a transverse end wall bordering the carriage so that as the carriage oscillates back and forth across the blade, the block of meat or cheese to be sliced is maintained in contact with end wall and a section thereof is sliced by the rotating blade. The portion of meat or cheese sliced from the block falls onto a tray positioned below the blade and carriage of the slicing machine. Where the sliced portion falls by gravity, slicing machines of the type described are often called "gravity slicers".
Typically, food product slicing machines are required by applicable laws and by good practice to be cleaned and disinfected at least daily. The slicing machines and especially the blade must be adequately cleaned to remove food-born bacteria and other disease carrying contaminants. The cleaning procedure often includes disassembly of the slicing machine and washing of the individual component parts. Problems associated with the cleaning of slicing machines through the complete disassembly thereof include the very time consuming and labor intensive procedure associated with the disassembly procedure. Furthermore, the disassembly and reassembly of the product slicing machine is often difficult and potentially dangerous for the worker in that the circular blade is very sharp.
Slicing machines of the type described are often used for the slicing of meats, poultry, cheeses, and vegetables. It is a common practice to slice these different items on the same slicing machine without completely disassembling and cleaning the slicing machine as previously described. Therefore, a common problem is the carryover of flavors from the previously sliced items to subsequently sliced items. Residual amounts of each item sliced on the slicing machine typically remain on the blade, the carriage and the end wall of the slicing machine and thereby contaminate subsequent items.